Howling at the moon
by side-fish
Summary: Bolt has a hard time confessing his love for Mittens, but gets help from three pigeons with some really old love songs. Happy late Valentine's day  P.


A/N: My Valentine's special. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt. I don't own The Beatles.

Howling at the Moon

Bolt looked out the window. He could not help but see this wonderful feline strolling in the backyard. She was all alone. He was alone. Penny was out for school and it was the afternoon. Even Penny's mom was not there at the home. The sky was cloudy and it was windy. Still, the sun was shining brightly on the grassy plain. It was a wonderful afternoon. The sky, the grassy plain, everything was good to look at, but somehow, Bolt could not take his eyes off of Mittens. He could not explain it. Is it right to love a cat? He was not sure. His mind told him it was wrong, but his heart told him otherwise. Mittens rested underneath a tree as she stretched her legs to get comfortable and Bolt just watched her, never leaving his eyes even to Rhino's pleas about finding the remote or something. He did not focus on that. It was like he was daydreaming. His eyes were all on Mittens.

"_Something in the way she moves. Attracts me like no other lover_."

Bolt suddenly lost focused and looked at the three pigeons who just happened to be right beside him.

"_Something in the way she woos me_." Sang the pigeon on the left. They all started to burst in laughter.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Bolt asked.

"Come on, dog. Don't be hiding from us what you feel. You like like that gal, don't ya'?" said the pigeon in the middle.

"What? That's ridiculous! Dogs can't love cats."

"You haven't taken your eyes of that cat even while we're having this conversation."

Bolt got his gaze off of Mittens and stared at the pigeons. "Is it obvious?" He asked blushing.

"Kid, it's all over your face." The pigeon on the right replied.

Bolt blushed even more after hearing that.

"Relax. We're not here to make fun of ya'. You seem like a nice guy, I'm sure she deserves someone like you." The pigeon in the middle replied.

"I-I don't know. I don't think I'm there yet."

"Well that's a shame. Well, we gotta go now. We're headed to the tree…"

"Did you say the tree?" Bolt asked.

"Yep. That's where we stay."

Bolt needed to think quick. Mittens just happened to rest underneath the tree and the pigeons were headed there. What a coincidence. "Wait, can you guys do me a favor?"

"That depends. What is it?" The middle pigeon asked.

"I like you to come over there and watch over her. Like find out her likes. You know? Stuff like that."

"Right. And we're just gonna do that."

"Come on guys."

'I don't know… oh alright. But you owe us."

"Yep, you owe us." Echoed the pigeon on the right. They started to flap their wings and took flight. The pigeon on the left continued singing. "_You're asking me, will my love grow. Well I don't know, I… don't know_." Lyrics that stuck to Bolt's head.

Later that night, Bolt could not sleep. He thought about what happened earlier this afternoon. Something was bothering his mind. Could he really love this cat? Will she return the favour? How long have these pigeons been spying on him? Just below him were the two other pets Penny adopted. The moon was shining brightly and the rays of subtle light fell coincidentally covering Mittens entirely with moonlight shine. Everything was dark except for her. Bolt just looked. If that was not a sign, he would not know what is. He eventually grew tired and fell asleep.

The next day did not come long. Penny woke Bolt up for a stroll in the backyard. She has not had that much quality time with his dog, so she did this to keep in touch with her dog. They were always close, but something was throwing Bolt off and she had noticed. "You okay boy?" She asked. Bolt looked up facing her, his tongue sticking out like a typical dog. "Listen boy, I got to head off to school now." The bus was approaching. She got her backpack. "Take care now."

She was off.

Two seconds Penny was gone. It took only two seconds and his gaze fell instantly on the black cat whom he had just heard leaving out of the house. He first ducked into the tall grass and slowly peaked his head, revealing to him Mittens' physical form. Somehow, he has never felt like this for a cat before, why is he feeling these feelings now. He imagined what it would be like, but it seemed quite fussy. "Nah, maybe it wouldn't work." He mumbled.

But his words were clear enough. "Of course it'll work kid, you just gotta stop hiding from the tall grass." Apparently, the pigeons from yesterday are now back. Bolt, who thought he was alone, was surprised to see them. "You again? What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to watching Mittens."

"Well, we thought you pretty much got that covered." The pigeon on the left replied. "You know you ain't gonna get that girl just hiding here." The pigeon on the right replied.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm…"

"Sometimes, you gotta lead your heart, son. If you don't, you may as well lose that girl."

"_You're gonna lose that girl_." Added the middle pigeon.

"_Yes, Yes, you're gonna lose that girl._" Echoed the other two.

"_You're gonna loose that girl_."

"_You're gonna loo-oose that girls_." They all sang as they flew away.

As they left, thoughts formed over his head. "Maybe I should take her out tonight." He then left, plotting for the best night. He needed to make sure of it.

_If you don't take her out tonight, you're gonna find her gone. (You're gonna find her gone)_

_If you don't treat her right, my friend, you're gonna find her gone. (You're gonna find her gone_)

"_You're gonna lose that girl_."

"_Yes, Yes, you're gonna lose that girl._"

"_You're gonna loose that girl_."

"_You're gonna loo-oose that girls_." The three pigeons sing on the branch of a tree. They then lowered their heads to look at the events unfolding beneath them.

Mittens was walking towards the tree looking around for any signs of life. She had gotten a strange note telling her to go to the tree. So she did and sat up beside the trunk of the tree. Five minutes have passed uneventfully. Mittens was a little impatient as of late. She may have had a hunch, but whoever was playing this game with her, she did not really have time. Other things were preoccupying her mind as of late.

"Mittens?" a voice spoke.

She turned to see Bolt in his four legs. He held with him some flowers from the mouth. The smell of roses was pleasant to Mittens, yet it confused her. "Bolt? Is that you?"

He came closer to Mittens and lay the flowers in front of her. "What? What is this?" She asked.

"Flowers. I picked them up at the garden. You don't like them?" Bolt asked. His face a bit tense.

"No no, they're fine."

She smelled the flowers and could not help but offer a smile. She felt a bit awkward. She has gotten some ornaments from other felines back in Manhattan, but a dog offering her flowers takes the cake.

"You want to walk with me?" Bolt asked.

Mittens acted a bit surprised. "Where is this coming from, Wags?"

Had it not been for the cover of night, Mittens would have seen her blushing. She would have seen Bolt twitch slightly. Bolt tried his best to keep his composure. "You coming?"

Mittens eventually agreed to it and they walked past the house lot to a field. They were sure they were all alone. The full moon was now showing and it seemed to have a mystical effect on the two. They gazed at the sky.

"I never usually see this much stars in the city."

"Yeah, it sure is nice that we ended up here."

"Got that right Wags."

Bolt looked at the moon. It was as round as he thought it was as it was reflection in Bolt's eyes. He was like in some kind of trance and Mittens was quick to notice. "Nice isn't it?"

"Sure is."

"Go ahead. Howl."

Bolt looked at Mittens puzzled. "Howl?"

"You know, howling. Dogs usually do that when they get a good look at the moon."

Bolt nodded. He looked at the moon once more and gave it a shot to howl at the moon. Mittens could not help but get a feel of Bolt's ominous yet spine-tingling howl. It sent chills down her spine, but it was one that made her feel a mixed feeling of fear and comfort.

After howling at the moon, Bolt looked at Mittens. "You know, I don't quite understand why dogs howl at the moon."

"Me neither Wags. It's a –" Mittens could not even finish her sentence before Bolt howled once more at the moon. "– dog thing I guess."

"I don't know. Something about the moon that makes me want to do that."

Mittens looked at the moon. "It's nice and all, but I don't think you brought me all the way here just to howl on some moon."

Bolt now kind of choked a bit after hearing that. "Wha-what?"

"Oh come on, Bolt. You really think I'd go here to watch some moon."

"I-I don't know what you mean." His voice was slightly faltering.

"Okay, I guess I better leave then." Mittens started leaving the scene.

Bolt was panicking now. Every word he tried to speak cast him some doubt. He had to say something to stop her from leaving. This was his only chance to say how he really feels and he was slowly losing it. "Mits, wait!"

Mittens stopped. "What? You want to bark the moon now?"

"I-uh…uhmm… I really wanted to tell you something."

"Then say it on my face, Bolt." She said slyly.

"I-uh, I lo…"

"_I can't wait another day… until I call you. You've only got my heart on a string, and everything with flutter_."

Mittens looked puzzled. Bolt was surprised, looking around. "It's not me. I swear."

Soon three pigeons slowly start coming out. "_But another lonely night_…" The left pigeon sang.

The other two then followed. "_And another_… _and another_."

"_Might take forev_…" Bolt grabbed him on the throat.

"What on earth are you guys doing here!" He said, slowly releasing him.

"Just here to give you some boost, partner." The middle pigeon replied.

Bolt now looked at Mittens and swallowed it. "I uh… I… love you."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

"I can't hear you."

"I love you Mitten!" He yelled out and took her and closed his eyes for a kiss.

"_No more lonely nights! Never be another! No more lonely nights!… You're my guiding light, day and night I'm always there_."

"You can stop singing now. I think we're done here."

Bolt slowly released her after that kiss. "Well?"

Mittens slowly opened her eyes after that amazing kiss. "About time, if you ask me?"

"What? You knew?"

"Bolt, just because I'm alone doesn't mean I never saw you lurking."

She knew, Bolt thought. She knew all along.

"And besides…" Mittens added, those pigeons told me all about it.

"What!" Bolt seemed surprised.

"You're welcome." The middle pigeon said as they flew just above them. And then, they were gone again.

"But I guess it's only fair for me to tell you that I have feelings for you and… that I think I'm falling for you."

Did she say… she likes me, Bolt thought again.

"I think I love you too."

Bolt smiled, followed by Mittens. Silence now filled the air, but it was not uneasy silence for either of them and that they enjoyed each other's company now more than ever.

"You know what, I'm gonna stay here and watch the moon. You wanna stay with me?"

Mittens came very close to Bolt. "I'll take you on that."

The two looked up in the sky watching the full moon shine its brightest ever. Bolt howled at the moon once more as the three pigeons fly above them one more time. "_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_."

EPILOGUE

While the two were appreciating each other's company in front of the moon, two men were watching them from a far just at the fences.

"My Gad[God]!" He said while taking a smoke.

"I know right. What do you think will their baby look like, George?"

"I don't know really. Aren't you the dreamer?"

"You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one."

Three pigeons soon come towards them. "Hey guys. Thought you never got our invitation."

"George here got lost in the way." John replied. "Pretty smooth move using Paul's song, if only he were dead."

The pigeons as well as George looked at John, "What?"

"Oh you know, we're waiting for Paul and Ringo before we go to the next life."

"What about Pete?" The left pigeon asked.

"Pete who?" John replied.

They all start to laugh at that. "Very funny, John." George replied.

"No seriously."

THE END =P

"Good God George, you've already had too much smoke."

"You can never die a second time of cancer, John."

Songs used (in order of appearance):

Something - The Beatles

You're gonna lose that girl - The Beatles

No more lonely nights - Paul McCartney

All you need is love - The Beatles


End file.
